


Human Indulgences

by TheDarkLuke



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Cumslut Immortals, M/M, Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Sex Toys, Snek Boi Needs that Angel Dick, Thirsty Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), cumstuffing/creampie, kinky fuckery, mention of felching, these immortals are HORNY after 6000 years of sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLuke/pseuds/TheDarkLuke
Summary: Crowley just wants to be dicked down by a certain angel but won't bring it up because he knows angels, especially Aziraphale, are supposed to be prim and proper. However, a hot dream makes his wants known. Kinky fun times ensue.Porn with minor plot, fluffy confessions.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	1. In Which the Immortals Fuck (Finally)

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup? Enjoy my first fic on this site (I knew my first fic would be smut but I'm still surprised with how long I made it) and feel free to leave comments & constructive criticism~ :D

Human Indulgences

Crowley should have known his angel wasn’t so innocent, should have known the bastard knew more about carnal human pleasure than he let on. If he had, he wouldn’t have gotten in the delicious mess he was in now. . .

After the Notpocalypse, Crowley and Aziraphale had more time to spend together, no longer worrying about their respective head offices finding out and punishing them; after all, they had already been through that and come out on top with the stunt they had pulled. Besides, they deserved a vacation after 6000 years of temptations and miracles. 

They developed a new schedule, one which featured dinners every night at whatever place Aziraphale fancied and then back to the shop to drink themselves under the table and drone on about nonsense while enjoying each other’s company. Occasionally, one or the other would procure tickets or accommodations to do something the other would particularly enjoy, like concert tickets to see Queen while they were touring in London or one memorable occasion where they were visiting an art gallery and were thrown out because Crowley had speculated – rather loudly – that the DaVinci painting on display had to be a fake* because the colors were horrendous and the line work too sloppy.

*Crowley would know, he had the original in his flat, tucked safely away out of the sunlight and where he could threaten the dust to keep off of it to keep the art in pristine condition.

Unfortunately, the thing about schedules is that, at least for two eternal beings, they had a way of eroding the walls and tension thousands of years had carefully preserved so that their new freedom meant a new danger they hadn’t anticipated . . .

Aziraphale was in his chair, humming to the nonsense Crowley was spouting after the two immortals had almost finished off a few bottles of vintage wine. Aziraphale took another careful sip from his glass and carded his fingers once more through Crowley’s hair as the demon rambled on about cryptids; sometime after the second bottle of wine, Crowley had melted off the couch onto the floor and slithered between Aziraphale’s legs, getting closer to make his point better*. Aziraphale, bemused, had not noticed his hand in Crowley’s hair until the petting began, by which point the angel had apologized only to be met with Crowley’s insistence that it was fine. Aziraphale left his hand in Crowley’s hair and the demon practically purred as he continued on with what he had been saying.

*Crowley, used to the lack of personal space in Hell, had developed a knack for getting up in a certain angel’s space when he had a particularly important – or so he would call important – point to make. Crowley would defend this tactic as intimidating while Aziraphale, used to the staunch and vast openness of Heaven that presented a sort of loneliness, found Crowley’s “tactic” rather amusing and adorable.

“ ‘ssss not right, never wassss. Giant print in tha middle o nowhere? ‘sss not sssome missing link the humansss think. Actually a geniussss opereate- opatat- plan to sssteal tourist wallets,” Crowley said, unable to control his syllables in his inebriated state.

Aziraphale, half-listening, made a noise of agreement as he focused on the silky feel of Crowley’s hair slipping between his fingers each pass through. The angel smiled as Crowley burped and slumped even further into Aziraphale’s legs, the demon’s forehead now touching the angel’s thigh.

Crowley flicked out his forked tongue and purred as he tasted his angel’s contentment, eyes closing for sleep as the fingers in his hair relaxed him better than the alcohol ever could. Aziraphale, seeing the demon on the verge of sleep, gently put the empty wineglass down on his desk and eased the slinky man off the floor and onto his lap. Crowley, half-asleep, sighed and nuzzled into the warm chest under his cheek as the fingers resumed their slow pace through the ginger locks.

Aziraphale, after Crowley was dead asleep, miracled the book he was reading into his hands and balanced the book on the sleeping demon so that he could turn the pages with one hand, refusing to free up the hand massaging Crowley’s scalp comfortingly. Humming an ancient melody he had heard once before, Aziraphale felt one of Crowley’s hands curl into his shirt as the demon smiled slightly in his sleep. 

Aziraphale was jolted out of his reading when Crowley’s hiss-like snores turned into deep groans. Concerned, the angel put his book on the desk and checked the demon’s face for signs of distress. He was shocked, however, to be pulled into Crowley’s dream:

_The two of them were back at the ex-Order of the Chattering Nuns mansion, in the hallway Crowley had pushed Aziraphale against the wall and hissed that he wasn’t nice. However, the scene before Aziraphale was a bit different from that day; for one, Crowley was the one being pinned against the wall, hands clawed and scrabbling for purchase. For another, dream-Aziraphale was fucking Crowley like there was no tomorrow*. _

_*Technically speaking, after the Notpocalypse there were now many tomorrows, but Crowley’s subconscious had provided the memories of the trial both parties had gone through and thankfully escaped scotch-free, twisting the timeline of events so that the mansion visit was right before their respective trials and the imminent death of both immortals were hanging over them as they searched for clues of the anti-Christ; in other words, to the two dream immortals fucking, it was their last chance to act on 6000 years of yearning. _

_ “You like that, you little slut? Trying to establish dominance by pushing me up against a wall, you whose hips act like they’re not even connected to the rest of your body? Ha, not so cocky now, are you?” dream-Aziraphale was murmuring into Crowley’s ear. Crowley’s head hung between his shoulders as he whimpered from the pleasure of the rough thrusts. _

_ “Took you – ah! – long enough. N-never thought I’d – fuck! right there! – get this far,” Crowley said around moans punched out of him. _

_Aziraphale watched as his dream-self pulled out of Crowley, Crowley whining at the loss before gasping as the dream-Aziraphale spun him around and pinned him to the wall, the whine turning into an almost scream as the dream angel used the new position to twist the demon’s nipples while thrusting even harder than before. _

_“Say it,” the dream angel whispered. Crowley’s head thunked hard against the wall, panting breaths catching as the angel’s thrusts slowed to barely a crawl._

_“L-l-love you,” the demon stuttered, screaming when the dream angel rewarded him by biting his shoulder and thrusting home hard one last time –_

Aziraphale, in his shocked state from the dream’s revelations, pulled Crowley’s hair hard enough to tilt his head really far back. Crowley, panting, woke with a yelp that morphed into a satisfied groan as the front of his trousers became damp. Aziraphale, blushing, removed his hand from Crowley’s hair.

“Angel, what the fuck?” Crowley asked, eyes still a bit glazed from the abrupt wakeup call and orgasm.

“I, ah, am sorry about your hair. Didn’t mean to pull,” Aziraphale said, avoiding Crowley’s eyes. The demon snorted.

“Not what I meant. What were you doing looking at my dreams?” Crowley asked, eyebrow raised.

“You-you noticed?”

“Hard not to when the moment the dream was about to get really good you wake me up by trying to pull all of my hair out.”

Aziraphale blushed and cleared his throat.

“Right, well, accident. I heard you moan and thought it was pain, not a-a dream of fornication,” Aziraphale said, straightening his bow tie nervously.

“Fornication? Angel, in case you hadn’t noticed, it’s the 21st century; you can say _fuck_ you now,” Crowley said, smirking at Aziraphale’s huff at the word.

“I most certainly will not! It’s improper language, so, so _ungentlemanly_!” Aziraphale scoffed.

Crowley rolled his eyes before noticing the front of Aziraphale’s trousers, a noticeable – and _sizeable_, his mind provided – bulge making Crowley’s mouth water. Aziraphale followed his gaze and blushed.

“Oh, Angel, is this for me?” Crowley purred, rubbing his head into his angel’s neck and sighing in contentment at the scent of old paper, ink, and _love_ that came from his angel.

“Well, your dream was rather interesting and I might have been affected by how much you wanted me to fu-fornicate with you,” Aziraphale said, tripping over “fuck” as his hands settled on Crowley’s hips. Crowley hummed into the flustered angel’s neck.

“Hey, Angel?” Crowley said into Aziraphale’s ear.

“Yes, dear boy?” Aziraphale asked, breath deepening as Crowley ground into him, his erection back in full force*.

*Unlike humans, immortal beings have no refractory period so there’s no annoying period between each erection.

“_Fuck me_,” Crowley hissed, biting on Aziraphale’s ear.

Aziraphale moaned at the bite, humping into Crowley’s grinding before taking one hand from the demon’s hip and grabbing roughly at Crowley’s face, smashing their lips together with a growl that made the demon’s skin crawl deliciously. Oh, he was in for it now.

Aziraphale’s lips were hard, unforgiving as his tongue immediately sought entrance that Crowley granted and groaned into as Aziraphale’s tongue tried to make sure his tonsils were in check. If Crowley didn’t know any better, he would’ve sworn that Aziraphale had lengthened his tongue just to try and choke Crowley with it and man did that thought sound really appealing.

The sloppy and wet sounds of the makeout session ended when Aziraphale pulled back, normally bright blue eyes dark and blown with lust. Crowley whimpered as Aziraphale’s other hand went back to his hair, giving it a nice hard yank that made the demon’s neck strain from the grip. Aziraphale leaned forward so his face was a hair’s breadth away from Crowley’s, a mischievous smirk in place.

“Where do you want to be wrecked, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, ducking down and licking Crowley’s neck before biting it harshly, punching a deep moan from Crowley.

“Anywhere, _everywhere_,” Crowley begged, hands twisted harshly into Aziraphale’s shirt and he’s sure he’ll be punished for that later but right now he doesn’t even care. Aziraphale yanked harder at his hair and Crowley panted at how delicious it felt.

“Very well, my dear,” Aziraphale said before standing up with Crowley, the demon yelping as Aziraphale’s hands gripped hard at his ass. Before he knew it, they were in Aziraphale’s barely-used bedroom, walls of books surrounding the full-size bed in the middle of the room.

Crowley was thrown onto the bed, Aziraphale snapping their clothes away and Crowley went cross-eyed as his angel ducked down and swallowed his cock to the root. Crowley’s hands fisted the sheets and he moaned continuously as Aziraphale took him to the brink and back with his mouth, giving head like he was born for it (and what a hilarious twist of Someone if that is the case).

Crowley jumped at a slick finger at his entrance, whining when the finger sank all the way in immediately and curled to rub harshly at his prostrate. Crowley’s forked tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted and moaned, the combination of tight heat around his cock and a finger fucking his prostrate making his vision blur with happy tears.

Immediately, the heat and finger were gone and Crowley made a distressed noise as Aziraphale cradled his face with both hands.

“My dear, what’s wrong? Did I do something you didn’t want?” the angel asked, giving butterfly kisses to the tear tracks on Crowley’s face. Crowley shook his head and the angel’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“I’m just so happy, Angel,” Crowley said, sounding like a love-sick idiot. Aziraphale’s smile could have brightened the darkest depths of the ocean.

“Oh, _mon cherie_, I love you so much,” Aziraphale whispered, pulling Crowley into a tender kiss. The demon melted into the kiss, his tears making the kiss salty but perfect.

“I love you, too, Angel,” Crowley said when the kiss ended, blushing at his admission. Aziraphale kissed him tenderly again before pulling away, a devilish look appearing on his face.

“I’m going to fuck you until the only word on your lips is my name,” Aziraphale said, Crowley’s dick twitching at the use of profanity by the angel before screaming as his dick was once more deepthroated by the cherubic man.

Aziraphale quickly shoved two slick fingers into Crowley’s hole, scissoring them and always touching Crowley’s prostrate. Crowley’s hips pushed back onto the fingers, wanting more as the demon lost the ability to speak when both fingers hammered into his prostrate. Gibberish spewed from his mouth as the third finger was added, fucking him harshly as Aziraphale’s tongue played with his frenulum and Crowley thought he could die right now and be perfectly content.

After a few minutes of stretching, Aziraphale removed his fingers to Crowley’s protests and gave one last, long drag up Crowley’s dick before licking the leaking head and smirking at how needy his demon was.

“Missionary or doggy-style, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, lubing up his large prick. Crowley’s hole fluttered, wanting that cock in him as soon as possible.

“I want to see your face,” the demon admitted, making Aziraphale’s face soften before the angel yanked Crowley’s legs up and onto his shoulders, slamming home with one thrust.

The demon screamed, the angel starting a punishing and fast pace that nailed the demon’s prostrate with every thrust as his fingers bruised Crowley’s hips. The slapping of skin on skin was loud in the room as Crowley’s moans could no doubt be heard throughout all of Soho. Crowley’s dick bobbed to the force of the thrusts, slapping his stomach wetly with each inward thrust as his climax rose quickly, the pressure building in his groin and Crowley knew it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge. His hands left the sheets and gripped hard onto Aziraphale’s shoulders, no doubt leaving fingernail marks and that thought – of marking his angel as his angel was marking him – amped up his impending orgasm.

“Close,” Crowley managed to pant, gasping as one of Aziraphale’s hands went from Crowley’s hips to fist his dick, jerking him off in time with his quick thrusts.

“Then come for me, my love,” Aziraphale said – growled – as he gave a particularly hard thrust against Crowley’s prostrate. Crowley dug his nails deeper into Aziraphale’s shoulder, hearing the hiss distantly as his orgasm ripped through him, painting his stomach and his angel’s hand with cum as the angel’s name tumbled from his mouth.

As the last waves of his orgasm rolled through him, Crowley felt Aziraphale slow down a bit, the thrusts jerkier and the demon knew his angel was close. He opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and met Aziraphale’s eyes, their souls bared to one another before the angel threw his head back, mouth opening on a long groan as he slammed home one last time and came hard. Crowley sighed contently as he felt himself fill with the angel’s hot cum, warming him from the inside as Aziraphale collapsed onto him and warmed his sweat-chilled skin.

They snuggled and caught their breaths, smiling dazedly at one another. After a few minutes, Aziraphale started giggling and Crowley lightly bit the tip of the angel’s nose, causing him to giggle harder.

“What’s so funny, Angel?” Crowley asked, hands running up and down his angel’s back, content to let the angel’s weight ground him.

“We could have been doing this sooner, _should _have been doing this sooner. It took a blasted almost apocalypse before we realized our stupidity,” the angel said between giggles, hands gently framing Crowley’s face. Crowley’s smile softened and he turned his head to kiss the angel’s hand. He grinned when Aziraphale pulled him into another tender kiss.

“Love you, _mon cherie_,” Aziraphale whispered.

“Love you, Angel,” Crowley whispered back.

A beat of silence, before. . .

“Ready for round two?” Aziraphale asked with a smirk.

“What monster have I unleashed?” Crowley groaned as he was rolled onto his stomach and his hips pulled up for better access. A chuckle left the angel before he plunged back into his demon, the slurp of Crowley’s used hole making him blush.

“Not a monster, _mon cherie_, unless you want my penis to have a different shape and size,” Aziraphale quipped, nipping at Crowley’s shoulder as he thrust leisurely, the calm before the storm.

“Ah! Fine, wicked beast,” Crowley said, drooling into the pillow under his face. Aziraphale snapped his hips sharply and Crowley yelped before giving a drawn-out groan as the angel went back to a slow pace.

“Wicked in the best ways, my dear,” Aziraphale whispered into Crowley’s ear before moving to the demon’s neck and leaving a trail of hickies in his wake.

_There are worse problems to have_, Crowley thought as he let himself be ravaged by the only being who understood him fully, who loved him for the disaster he was instead of the feared being he was supposed to be.

Takes a disaster to know a disaster, he supposed.


	2. In Which Poor Crowley Just Wants a Snack (and Aziraphale Wants Crowley to be HIS Snack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours after they started, Crowley just wants a snack but Aziraphale wants more of that ass; kinky fuckery ensures (this might have been written before the first chapter so *shrugs* I regret nothing)

Crowley groaned as arms encircled his waist, lips kissing his bruised shoulders as an eager cock pressed up against his back.

“Angel, you’re killing me,” the demon said, hips thrusting back of their own accord. Aziraphale chuckled into his neck.

“Methinks you doth protest too much, dear,” the angel said, one hand coming around to tweak a red and abused nipple as the other one followed the flexible spine down to the top of Crowley’s ass, finger circling a hip dip as the demon panted and whined.

“Bastard.”

A lovely sound of desperation as the finger slipped from hip to the plugged hole, fingers pushing insistently against the flared base.

“Mm, but that’s why you love me,” Aziraphale purred, teeth scraping Crowley’s jaw as he slowly pulled the plug out, another high-pitched whine as it caught on the abused hole before finally popping free.

Aziraphale thrust in before his previous releases could escape Crowley’s body, now nibbling on an earlobe as Crowley hung onto the kitchenette for dear life. Every time Aziraphale slowly thrust in, little whimpers escaped the demon as his head lolled back onto the angel’s shoulder, tongue lolling out as the fucked out demon panted.

“Speaking of love, love having you like this; so _open _and _stuffed _full of my cum, nice and slick for another go anytime I want. And this,” here Aziraphale rubbed Crowley’s extended belly, earning an embarrassed noise from the demon, “this is gorgeous; you’re so full of me you look pregnant, my dear. Nice and thick with my love for you, it makes you look absolutely stunning,” Aziraphale said directly into Crowley’s ear before licking the outer shell.

Crowley’s legs threatened to give out, the marathon sex and dirty talk destroying him piece by piece and bringing him quickly to another orgasm. He almost screamed as Aziraphale grabbed his aching cock, the poor organ oversensitive from the aggressive abuse before. The angel pressed an apologetic kiss to the demon’s lips before the lazy thrusts sped up, hips snapping in haphazard thrusts that signaled Aziraphale’s own impending release.

“Angel – nghk! – _please_,” Crowley begged, one hand abandoning the counter to search out the angel’s hand on his hip and threading their fingers together.

“_Come_, my love,” the angel commanded.

Crowley cried out as his orgasm ripped through him, a small dribble of cum leaking out of his aching dick and coating Aziraphale’s fingers. The angel hummed and brought his sticky fingers to his mouth, licking them clean as Crowley’s other hand abandoned the counter and threaded into Aziraphale’s hair, broken mewls falling from his panting mouth.

Aziraphale finished licking Crowley’s spunk from his hand, turning his head to kiss Crowley’s wrist before the now clean hand grabbed the demon’s other hip and dug new bruises into the skin as the angel’s hips stuttered, a low groan leaving the angel as his recent release painted the demon’s sopping insides. Crowley hummed his approval, head cushioned by the angel’s shoulder as his hand unclenched from the angel’s hair and the arm hung limply by his side. Aziraphale chuckled and kissed the snake tattoo under Crowley’s sideburns.

They stood there for a while, Aziraphale cradling the tired demon in his arms as Crowley’s lids became heavy. Eventually, the angel pulled his soft cock from the demon’s body and shushed the dozing demon as he replaced the butt plug, making sure no cum escaped. Satisfied, he picked Crowley up and carried him back to bed, spooning behind the demon and twining their limbs together, a hand low on Crowley’s distended stomach and rubbing the stretched skin soothingly. Crowley stirred with a questioning grunt.

“Beautiful, darling demon. I’m going to fill you up until you’re about to pop and you waddle when you walk, my release a straining bulge as a sign of how you’re mine and how much I love you, then I’m going to unstopper you and feast until your stomach is flat and empty again while mine will hold our love. Doesn’t that sound amazing?” Aziraphale crooned. Crowley laughed tiredly.

“Angel, I don’t know how you got this kinky but I love it; yes, that sounds awesome,” Crowley said, slowly drifting back to sleep. Aziraphale pressed a kiss under Crowley’s ear.

“Love you,” the angel murmured.

“Love you too, you kinky bastard.”


End file.
